A switched reluctance motor is a type of synchronous AC machine that converts reluctance torque into mechanical power. Switched reluctance motors are emerging as a promising candidate in automotive applications due to the absence of windings in the rotor, four-quadrant operation, and extended constant power speed range. However, torque pulsations or torque ripples, acoustic noise and vibration issues are inherent disadvantages of conventional switched reluctance motors.